Sixth Form Year
by Hannah-shameless-waterlooroad
Summary: With the osirian dead Nina can enjoy her sixth form back at Anubis House with all of her friends. But it's not how she expected. She gets off to a bad start when she has to deal with Fabian and Mara been a couple. But her mind is easily distracted by the new students, Bastet and Seth, and the new teacher, Linda, who not only is Bastets mom, but Victors sister. Plus Seths sectret.
1. Chapter 1

She stepped out of the taxi and wheeled her case to Anubis House. Joy overwhelmed her, she was home. Opening the door she said, "Hello, anybody home? It's me...Nina." "Oh hello sweetie." Trudi said squeezing Nina with a hug. "It's so good to see you." "It's great to be home Trudi." Nina replied. "Is anybody else here yet Trudi?" "Yes sweetie, there all through there." Trudi said pointing at the door leading into the living room.

She opened the door and poked her head around the door to see Eddie and Patricia snuggling on the sofa, a girl sitting next to them. Then on the other chair Alfie, Jerome and another girl, and then on the two single chairs Joy and Mara. "Hi." Nina smiled as she walked through the door. "OMG Nina." Filled the room as everyone rushed to great her back with a hug. The girl that was sitting next to Eddie and Patricia introduced herself as KT and the one that was by Alfie as Willow. "It's so good to see you, how was your flight?" Eddie asked. "Yeah it was good. Yours?" "I flew over with KT so it was alot better than been on my own." Eddie replied. "Where's Fabian?" Nina asked with a smile on her face. Everyones faces slowly dropped as they sat back down awkwardly. Patricia began, "Um, he's..." She was cut off by Fabian walking through the door. "Fabian." He looked at Nina as he heard her voice, the voice he spent a year without hearing, a year missing. He turned around and ran to his room. "Fabian wait." Nina ran after him. "Well, it's never dull around here." Patricia said. "Patricia don't be mean." Mara said with a worried look towards the door.

Nina burst through the door to see Fabian sitting on his bed. "Fabian, what's wrong?" Nina asked. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK THAT! YOU LEFT NINA. WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE. WITHOUT EVEN A PHONE CALL!" "Fabian, I..." "DONT! DONT SAY ANYTHING. DONT SAY SORRY OR ASK FOR ME TO FORGIVE YOU BECAUSE ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, NINA. NOT EVER." Fabians face turned red and Nina began to cry. "NINA I'VE MOVED ON SO GET OUT!" Nina left the room in tears and ran back into the living room and gave Mara a hug. "Mara I don't understand. Fabian was so mean. I've never seen him like that before. I knew he would be mad but," she cried some more, "He said he moved on." Mara felt so bad. "Mara, why don't you explain to Nina how 'moved on' Fabian actually is." Jerome sniggered and Alfie laughed. "Jerome." Mara and Joy say together with Joy elbowing him in the side. "Ow." Nina pulled away from Mara. "What does he mean?" Everyone was silent. "Mara? What's Jerome talking about?" As she asked that, Fabian walked back into the room. Everyone was staring. "Nina there's something you should know." Mara said before walking over to Fabian and sliding her hand into his. "Me and Fabian are more than friends. We've been dating for a couple of months now." Before Nina or anyone else could say anything the door burst open and in came flying three girls and a lad who ran straight to the buffet. "Alfie hey how was summer?" The lad said. "It was great Dex, what bout yours?" "Amazing, my mom perfected an mouth watering fudge cake. To die for." He turned to Nina, "Hey whose this?" "Um, Nina." She said without taking her eyes off Fabian and Mara. "Well I'm Dexter, this is my girlfriend Erin and then there's Cassie and Sophia. It's our first year here." "Well, this place will diffidently keep you on your toes." "Oh we know, we were here for graduation. It was SO cool." "Yeah Eddie filled me in over summer." She replied. Then Nina turned to Trudi who was in the kitchen, "Are we still in our old room?" "Yeah sweetie." "We?" Alfie asked. "Yeah. Ambers coming back." She started to leave the room before turning to Alfie, "Oh, and when you finally get round to telling Amber about you and Willow be gentle." And with that she left the room.

"There back Corbiere." Victor stroked the stuffed bird. "Even Nina Martin." He stared at her running up the stairs through his office window. "And to top it off, he's coming, not only to this school, but to Anubis House."

"I'M HOME!" Amber sang as she walked through the front doors. "Amber." Patricia and the others ran into the hallway and hugged Amber. "Where's Nina?" Amber asked before she saw Nina come running down the stairs and embraced her with a hug. "Omg, I'm so sorry I couldn't fly over with you it's just my dad was working and I had to see my mom and my Gran and" She hit her forehead, "Nina I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Nina gave her a look that made her realise that she hadn't told anyone. Everyone looked at her confused. "You know with you been away from your Gran and obviously missing her." Amber said as they walked to the table for dinner. "Thanks." Nina whispered as she sat down next to Amber at the table.

"So what've I missed?" Amber asked as they started to eat their spaghetti. "Fabian and Mara are dating, oh and so are Alfie and Willow." Jerome blurted out. Amber spat out her spaghetti and started coughing. "Wow, so alot." She said looking at Nina. Patricia noticed that there were two spare chairs around the table. "Hey, Trudi whys there extra chairs?" "Oh, we have two new student starting. Seth and Bastet." Alfie laughed, "Bastet what sort of a name is that." "What sort of a name is that?" Patricia said. "What would be even more funny if her surname is..." "He hem." Victor coughed as he walked into the room followed by a girl, a boy and a woman. "Everyone, this is Bastet and Seth." The woman looked at Victor. "And my sister, Linda Rodenmaar." Everyone around the table started laughing. "Did you say sister?" Eddie asked. "Yes Mr Miller, my sister." "Please tell me she's doesn't have a stuffed bird called Cambiere because that would just be..." "MR LEWIS." They all tried not to laugh as Victor left the room. "So you're the famous Anubis students." Linda said as she sat at the table. Bastet sat in the seat next to her. "Do you want me to get you a spare chair sweetie?" Trudi asked Seth. He looked at her for a moment, then at Bastet. "He's alright." Bastet answered, "I think he'd rather just go to his room if that's alright." He walked out the room following Trudi. "He seems nice." Alfie smirked. "I'm sorry about my nephew, he's still not happy about been here." "So why are you here?" Amber asked. "Suttle Amber." Patricia said. "You're the new English teacher right?" Eddie asked. "Yes I am, how did you know that?" Linda asked. "My dad's the principle here, Mr Sweet." Eddie answered sipping his drink. "Wow, your dad's the principle. Harsh." Bastet said putting spaghetti into her bowl before eating a mouthful. "And, er, how is it that you know Linda?" Patricia asked. "She's my mom." She muttered staring at her bowl of food.

After dinner Linda left and the students started to get ready for bed. "Nina I'm sorry about Mara and Fabian. And for what it's worth he's an idiot." Amber said to Nina who was sitting on her bed. "Thanks Amber." Nina tried to smile, but failed. There was a knock on the door. It was Trudi and Bastet. "Oh, hey Truds what's up?" Amber asked putting on her moisturiser. "Girls Bastet will be rooming with you this year so I'll leave you all to get settled. Night." She said as Trudi left the room. Bastet stood by the door for a minute before walking over to the spare bed. "So, Bastet. That's a strange name." Amber said. "Amber." Nina glared at her. "What it is." "Look, just because the three of us are going to be rooming together, does NOT mean that we're gonna be friends. Understand." Bastet said before getting into bed and going to sleep. "Well this is gonna be fun." Amber said as her and Nina joined Bastet and went to sleep.

Nina couldn't sleep so she got up and snuck down stairs to get a glass of milk. She couldn't help but think of her Grand. Her Gran. She missed her so much, her smile, her laugh, her smell. Nina's thoughts were interrupted by Seth coming into the kitchen. "Hi." Nina said to him. "You couldn't sleep either hu?" He just stood there. "Do you want some milk?" She asked him handing him the carton. He smiled as her took it and poured himself a glass. "So do you actually know how to talk or are you just on mute?" Seth laughed. "Sorry I'm just not good with strangers." He answered. "If you're not good with strangers then how'd you make new friends. It must be pretty lonely, without friends." "It's not that bad." She raised her eyebrow at him. "I have Bas so I'm not that bothered." "Yeah, she just seems like a barrel of laughs." "Sarcasm, really," They both laughed. "So how you finding rooming with Eddie and Fabian?" Nina asked. "Um, it's. Well I don't really know them. So tell me about them. What're they like?" "Well, Eddie is one of the best mates you could ever have. He's a great listener ands always honest and give the best advice." "What about the other dude? Fabian?" "Fabian's well Fabian. He's sweet, kind, thoughtful. Well he is to people he likes anyway." "I'm sensing there's history." "Yeah we dated." "For how long?" "A couple of months. The first year I was here we were best mates and we started dating at the end of the school year. But the second year I was here we broke up, around Christmas time." "What happened?" "Before we started dating we were best friends and while we were dating we were" "Best friends?" "Yeah. You can't be dating and best friends." "So what happened?" "At the end of my second yeah we got back together. But things got complicated over the summer and I didn't come back last year." "So whys he so mad?" "I told him in a letter. And broke up with him." "Oh." "Yeah. It was harsh of me." "Hey don't beat yourself up. He'll get over it. Besides if he doesn't I can just beat him up." They both laughed. "Thanks Seth." Nina said before saying goodnight and going back to bed. Seth went back to his room and got back into bed. He couldn't get her out of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina dragged herself out of bed and down stairs for breakfast. "Oh sweetie, you look terrible." Trudi said sitting Nina at the table before serving her pancakes. "I barely slept." She took a sip of the juice as the others sat at the table. "And thanks to Amber I was up a HOUR early because she was drying her hair." Nina scowled at Amber who was sitting next to her. "It takes time to look this gorgeous." Amber replied. "So did you manage to get back to sleep alright then?" Seth asked Nina from across the table. "Not at all. I swear I'm still on American time." The two of them laughed. Everyone else at the table just stared. "When did you guys talk?" Bas asked Seth. "Earlier on this morning." Bas stared at him. "We bumped into each other getting milk." Nina added. "So, what'd you guys talk about?" Amber asked. "Just stuff." Nina said. "What sort of stuff?" Eddie asked after seeing a jealous look on Fabians face. "If you must know, we talked about you guys." Eddie looked puzzled. "You and Fabian." Nina said. "Yeah she was just saying what you guys were like." Seth added seeing Nina look uncomfortable saying Fabians name. Linda walked through the door. "How was your night?" She asked. "Ugh mom, we don't need babysitting." Bas said. "It was alright thanks Aunt Linda." Seth replied. "Wow, it must have been a good night. Seth's actually taking. In public." She gasped in astonishment. "Yeah well," he looked at Nina, "Someone once told me that if I'm not good with strangers then how can I make new friends." He smiled before turning back to face Linda. "Sounds like a smart person." Linda replied. As Eddie looked at Fabian he could see the jealousy bubbling inside him. That's when Eddie realised, Fabian still loved Nina. Eddies thoughts were interrupted when Victor walked in the room. He was startled by Linda. "Linda, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I came to see how Bas and Seth are. People do that, when they care I mean." Victor glared at her. "I think it's about time we had a chat don't you." Linda asked as she walked out of the room and up to Victors office. "Okay, those two had some seriously bad oars." Willow said as she took her plate into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Speaking to me like that in front of the students." Victor snapped as he followed Linda into his office slamming the door behind them. "Well maybe you might acknowledge the fact that" "STOP." Victor cut her off mid sentence. "You can't ignore it forever." She said. "Well then I'm gonna died trying." He replied.

"Seth come on, let's head over to school." Bas said chucking him his bag. They left Anubis House and started walking to school. "What did you tell her?" Bas asked. "Nothing." Seth replied. "How long are you gonna keep pret..." "I don't want to talk about it." Seth snapped before going into the school building.

It was first class and it was music. Nina walked into the room to see Linda at the front of the class. "Hey, Miss Rodenmaar I thought you were our English teacher?" "I am, but I'm teaching music as well." She replied. Once the class had settled Linda began to introduce herself, "I'm Miss Rodenmaar and I'm going to be teaching you music and English this year. So let start by hearing what I have to work with. Okay." She looked around the classroom. "Um, Nina why don't you start us off." She pointed towards the guitar. Nina sat on the stool and ran her fingers over the strings. "What should I play?" She asked. "Whatever you want." Was her reply. Nina began playing the guitar and singing.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

Everyone was amazed at Ninas voice. It was like an angle.

_I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah

Once Nina had finished the class broke into a cheer and she smiled. She was always so nervous about singing in public. "Wow Nina, that was amazing." Linda said. "Was that an original?" "Yeah, um it's nothing." Nina went red. "It's great." Linda smiled and then Nina sat back in her chair. "Okay, whose next?"

After class Seth caught up with Nina in the hall. "Hey, that song was great. I never know you had such an amazing voice." "Thanks." Nina replied, a smile plastered across her face. "You heading to bio?" He asked her. "Yeah in a sec, I just have to run back to the house and get my text book." She said. "Mind if I come with?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face. "Lead the way." As they started walking off Eddie went up to Fabian who had been watching from close by. "You know you can't just end things with her one minute, and then get jealous the next. Your with Mara now Fabian." "I know I am Eddie, and I'm not jealous." "Really?" "Really. I just don't trust him." "Don't trust him how Fabian?" "He's hiding something. And I intend to find out what it is. You in?" "Fine, but only to keep you out of trouble." And with that the followed closely behind Nina and Seth.

"So how long have you been singing for?" Seth asked. "I used to when I was little with my mom. But not so much anymore." "How come?" "After mom died I just lost the passion for it." "I'm sorry. My mom died a couple of years ago so if it wasn't for my aunt and Bas I'd have no one." "Yeah my Gran bought me up. What about your dad?" "He's not in the picture, never has been. Yours?" "He walked out on us when I was 5. I haven't seen him since." She looked at the floor at the memory of her dad. "You still in touch?" Seth asked. "Nope. But I don't really wanna be." "Why not?" He asked Nina as they walked through the front doors of Anubis House. "I just figure a man who walks out on his wife and kid doesn't deserve a second chance." "That I agree with." By now they were entering Nina's room, Eddie and Fabian hid in the girls bathroom so they could carry on eavesdropping. "At least you've got your Gran right." Nina started to cry. "Right." Seth put his arm around her as comfort. "Hey, don't cry. What's up?" "I'm sorry it's just, I have told anyone yet. Well, no one but Amber." "Told anyone what?" "It's my Gran. She got ill last year, that's another reason I couldn't come back here last year, but..." She whipped her eyes, "a couple of weeks ago she was in hospital. She never came out." Nina burst into tears and flung her arms around Seths neck. At that moment Victor walked in. "Miss Martin why aren't you at school?" He froze when he saw she was with Seth. "Sorry Victor we were just going." She whipped her eyes as they moved towards the door. "Can I have a word Seth." Seth stood still in the hallway before saying to Nina, "I'll meet you down stairs." She left the hall and headed down stairs. Fabian pulled out his phone and started recording Victor and Seth. "I'm sure your well aware that skipping class is against school rules." Victor said. "And I'm sure you're well aware that I have nothing to say to you." Seth snapped. "How dare you speak to me like that?" "How dare you speak to me at all? I am the one carrying your dirty little secret so from now on," Seth moved closer to Victor. "Back off!" He finished as he walked away. A few seconds later Victor left the hall and went back to his office. "I knew it!" Fabian said to Eddie while stopping his recording. "What'd you think Seth meant by 'dirty little secret'?" Eddie asked. "Why don't we go and find out?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so sorry if I got you into trouble with Victor." Nina said as her and Seth left the house. "Don't worry about it. As long as your okay." "Yeah. Thank you, it just feels so good to tell someone about it." "Well if you ever need to talk I'm her" "SETH!" Seth and Nina turned round to see Fabian and Eddie marching towards them. "Hey guys what up?" Seth asked. "What do you have over Victor?" Fabian blurted out. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh don't play dumb Seth, we just heard you and Victor. You knowing his 'dirty little secret'." Eddie said. "What are you guys on about?" Nina asked. Fabian handed her his phone and she watched the video. "I don't believe this." She said as she looked up. "Ha, so tell us what it is." Fabian said taking the phone back off Nina. "I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS WERE SPYING ON US." Nina shouted. "Wait Nina no, we were looking out for you." Fabian replied confused at why she was so mad. "BY SPYING! You two are unbelievable. Come on Seth lets go." She grabbed Seths arm and walked off. "That went well." Eddie said.

"Omg Seth I am so sorry about those two." Nina said as her and Seth headed back to school. "It's alright. So are you not gonna ask?" "Ask what?" "About the video?" Seth said. "What's the point, I mean it was probably taken way out of context." Nina said. "Actually it wasn't." Seth said as he stopped walking closer to the school. "What?" "Can we go somewhere, I could really used someone to talk to right now." Nina agreed and they went into the woods. Once they found tree stumps to sit on Seth began to explain. "That video wasn't docked or taken out of context because I do know Victors biggest secret." "Okay." Nina was worried about what he was going to say but listened anyway. "The truth is... earlier when we were talking... I..." Nina put her hand on Seths before saying, "It's okay." And smiling. "Victors my dad."

Nina slowly moved her hand while she took in what Seth had just told her. How could Victor be his dad? Victor of all people? "Nina please say something." Seth already wished he never told her. Now she was gonna hate him, he thought. "I... I don't know what to say." She looked at him "That's big." "Yeah it is." She took a minute to try and get her head around it. "This is why I didn't want to tell anyone, I didn't want anyone to freak out and hate me." Seth said. Nina looked at him, "I don't hate you. It's just, the last thing I expected you to say." "Yeah well, now you know why I don't wanna be here, around him." "You don't wanna know him?" "No, and he doesn't wanna know me. That's why we all agreed that it was best we didn't tell anyone." "So why tell me?" Ninas heart was beating fast as she looked into his eyes. "I guess I just don't wanna lie to you." Seths heart thumped inside of him.

Nina leaned closer to him. Seth did the same. Then they were kissing. Nina put her arms around his neck and moved closer. She wasn't sure what it was about Seth that she was so drawn to. All she knew was that she wanted him. Their tongs moved from mouth to mouth. Just as Nina was about to straddle him a twig broke behind them, making them jump. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" It was Mr Sweet.

"Aw Miss Rodenmaar I'm so glad you could join us." Mr Sweet said as Linda entered his office to see Seth and Nina sitting at his desk. "What's going on here?" Linda asked unsure of why she was in the principal's office on the first day. "These two not only skipped my lesson, but I found them in the woods making out." Mr Sweet said sitting behind his desk. "What? Seth what's going on." She wasn't sure about Nina but it was so unlike Seth. "Sorry auntie Linda. It was just... a misunderstanding." "Misunderstanding? How else would you explain it Seth?" Mr Sweet asked. Seth said nothing. "Nina?" She as well said nothing. "Nina I expected better off you. You know I can revoke your scholarship for missing class." Mr Sweet said. Nina sat up, "No, Mr Sweet please. I'm so sorry and I promise I'll never miss class again just please, please don't take away my scholarship." She pleaded.

"Give me one reason why not, and don't just say because it will never happen again." "Because I have nowhere else to go." Nina said as she broke down in tears. Seth put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I don't understand. What about America? What about your Gran?" Mr Sweet asked. Nina looked up at him. "She died two weeks ago." Was all she managed to say before crying again. "Nina, I'm so sorry. I know how close you two were." "The hardest part is that now I have no one. I'm all alone." "Nina you're not alone." He handed her a tissue from his desk as someone knocked on the door and Victor walked in. "What's going on?" Victor asked as he looked around the room. "Eric?" he looked at Mr Sweet. "Nina's just a bit upset about her Gran." Eric replied before asking Nina, "Why haven't you told anyone that she passed away?" Nina looked at Seth. He knew that look and what it meant. "If no one knows, you can pretend it's not real. Pretend they're still here." Nina nodded her head. He knew exactly how she felt, he was the same when his mom passed.

"Nina I'm sorry. You can keep your scholarship, of course you can. But you will both be punished." Eric said. "Victor, do you want to deal with this?" "Does he have to Mr Sweet? Can't you just put us in detention or something?" "No Seth I can't. I'm far too busy." Eric replied. "Isn't there someone else?" "The boys got a point. There must be someone else." Victor agreed with Seth, much to Seth's dismay. "What is the problem here?" Eric asked. "Yes, Victor what is the problem? What can you not even spend detention with him." Linda added. "Just leave it Linda." Victor replied. "No. You can't just keep palming him off with everyone else." Linda was beginning to raise her voice. "STOP IT!" Nina shouted. "Can't you see all you're doing is upsetting Seth?" "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Eric said now standing. "He's my dad." Seth looked up at Eric. "Victors my dad." Eric dropped into the chair behind him as Seth left the room slamming the door behind him.

"I thought I might find you out here." Nina said as she sat down next to Seth on the tree stumps they were on half an hour ago. "I'm sorry I just needed to get out of there." He said. "I get it. It was getting a bit heated." She replied. "Nina can I ask you something?" "Go for it." "We kissed." "Yeah." "Do you regret it?" "No." Nina smiled. "Do you ever wanna do it again?" Seth asked. Nina blushed before kissing him again, then saying, "Yes." as she bit her lip. Seth grinned and put his hand on her cheek. He kissed her passionately, slowly moving his tong in and out of her mouth. She moved and straddled over him. Five minutes passed before they came up for air. Both Nina and Seth had the biggest smile on their face. Nina got up and Seth stood next to her. They held hands as they walked back into the school, and back into Mr Sweets office.

"Seth are you okay?" Linda asked as he walked through the door. "I am now." He said smiling at Nina. "I think under the circumstances it would be best to get someone else to take the detention." Eric said breaking the silence. "No, Mr Sweet. It's fine. I'm not bothered about Victor taking it, just as long as I don't have to talk to him." "Are you sure?" Linda asked. "Yeah I'm sure." Seth replied. "Very well then." Eric said sitting back in his chair while everyone left his office.

Outside the office Linda said to Seth, "I proud of you for been so mature." Then she went back to her classroom as lunch was almost over. "Come on lets go get some food." Seth said to Nina, sliding his fingers into hers.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Amber wait up." Patricia walked over to Amber who had been staring at Mr Sweets office door. "What's with you?" She asked. "Nina and SETH just came out of the office, and he held her hand." Amber replied smiling. "Seriously?" "Patricia would I lie to you." The two girls giggled and walked to their next class, telling everyone they could find of what Amber had just seen.

When Nina and Seth walked into the classroom everyone was staring. Nina took a seat next to Amber as always, and Seth went to the back of the classroom and sat by Bas. "Amber what's everyone staring at?" Nina whispered. "Um hello. You and Seth. Outside the office." Amber practically shouted. "Amber." Nina pulled Amber closer to her. "What did you do?"

At the back of the classroom.

"So, you and Nina." Bas said opening her textbook. "Yes, me and Nina. Problem?" Seth asked. "No problem." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Does she know?" Bas asked. "Yeah she knows, but don't worry, she won't say anything." Seth answered. "I hope for your sake she doesn't."

After school Nina was walking back to the house when she saw Fabian. "Go away Fabian, I don't want to talk to you." She said. "You're dating him. Seriously?" Fabian chase after her. "Yes Fabian." Nina stopped walking. "I'm dating him, not that it is ANY of your business." "How can you say it's none of my business? Nina just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you." "No Fabian. You gave up the right to care about me when you turned your back on me. You told me to move on and I am, so get over it." She began walking away when Fabian said, "I'm sorry about your Gran." Tear started pouring from Ninas eyes as she ran back to the house.

Everyone sat around the dinner table in silence. Fabian was the first to speak. "So, Seth, when are you gonna tell us the big secret?" Everyone looked at him. By now they had all seen the video and desperately wanted to know the secret. "For God sake Fabian drop it already." Nina snapped. She was getting so frustrated at him. And Eddie. She still couldn't believe that they spied on her and Seth. "No Nina I won't drop it. Not until he just tells us." Fabian replied. Before Nina could say anything else, Trudi came in the room with a large bouquet of flowers. "Nina sweetie, these came for you." Nina stood up and took the flowers from Trudi reading the card. _Nina, my condolences. Mr Sweet. _"Aw how nice of Mr Sweet." Trudi said rubbing Nina on her back and smiling at her before walking out of the room. "Whys my dad sending you flowers?" Eddie asked. Nina put the note on the table, but it was quickly picked up by Patricia. "My condolences. Who died?" She asked. "Um." Nina stuttered before saying, "My Gran. 2 weeks ago." Then she ran from the room in tears. Seth followed quickly.

"...hahaha." Linda said as she and Eric walked into the room. They stopped when they saw the sad looks everyones faces. "So I take it Nina spoke to you all." Eric said. "Yeah." Eddie said, "So what're you guys doing here?" "We're going bowling. Bas you up for it?" Linda said. "Ugh, really? Bowling?" Bas replied. "Yes bowling. Oh come on you used to love bowling when you were little." "Fine." Bas caved in. Seth walked in the room and picked up his and Ninas plate. "What about you Seth? You up for a bit of bowling?" Linda asked him. "Sorry but Nina's upset. I need to be here for her." He replied. "Need to be here for who?" Nina said. "I was just asking Seth if you two would fancy coming bowling with us." Linda butted in. "But if you're not up to it then..." "Sounds great." Nina said. "What about you Eddie? And yes Patricia can come." Eric asked. "Okay fine." Patricia went to get ready to go. Seth and Nina went to wait in the car.

"So, Eddie you never did say how your summer was." Eric asked son. "It was alright. Moms got a new boyfriend so I spent most the time with Amber and Nina." Eddie replied. "Your moms got a new boyfriend. Hahaha, you got a stepdad." Alfie joked. "He is NOT and will NEVER be my stepdad." "Eddie get over it already, just because you don't like the guy doesn't mean it's not gonna happen. Besides his son, ugh, GOERGUS." Amber said before going to her room. "Do I really need to come?" Bas asked Linda. "Yes you do. Bas it's been ages since we've done anything as a family. Please just try and have fun tonight." "I'll try." And with that they all headed out to the car and soon were at the bowling alley.

Seth was winning the bowling game, second was Nina, then Eddie, then Patricia, then Bas, and Eric and Linda were joint last. "Now I remember why we stopped going bowling." Linda said missing the pins and ducking her head in shame. "Aw come on Aunt L, you're not that bad." Seth said laughing. "Yeah she is." Bas said before turning to her mom. "You suck at bowling, always have and always will." "Well, you can't be any worse than dad. He throws like a girl." Eddie chipped in grinning at Eric. "Yes well, son, I don't have to be good at everything." Eric replied. A silence filled the group as Nina sat back down after taking her shot. "So how was everyone's summer?" Linda asked perking up a bit. "Well I spent mine with my twin, Piper. And I am not even joking, I've never been happier to get back to school All she did was practice and practice and practice the bloody piano. I ended up having to buy ear plugs to block out the classical music." Patricia said before adding, "Plus my _boyfriend_ barely spoke to me and I come back to school to find out it's because he spent the summer with two of my best mates." "Please tell me you're not still annoyed about that." Eddie sounded like he'd had this convocation hundreds of times already. " How many times, Nina and Amber only stayed with us for a couple of weeks while Ambers dad was away on business and her mom's house was been redecorated. Besides, if it wasn't for them I'm pretty sure I would have gone mad." "Oh come on Eddie. Jackson isn't that bad. And as for Jai," Nina looked at the others, "his son. He's such a sweat heart. I don't see what the problem with you guys is." "The problem," Eddie started, "is that that jerk and his son moved into MY house, with MY mom and start walking around like they own the place." "That's such an over exaggeration and you know it. Jackson spent the whole time trying to avoid you and not start and argument and as for Jai..." Eddie looked at Nina, before saying. "Yeah, what about Jai. He ignores me and then as soon as you and Amber turn up I can't get rid of the guy." Patricia laughs putting her coke down. "Sounds like any normal guy to me." She says before going to take her bowl. "He was just been friendly." Nina replied. "Really? Was he been friendly or _friendly_?" Eddie asked causing Nina to blush. "Yeah come on Nina. Amber said this guy was fit, but how fit was he really?" Bas had a grin on her face noticing that she'd made Nina blush even more. Patricia sits back down, perching on her chair, looking just as curious as Bas. "He's alright, I guess." Nina said no louder than a whisper. "Do you have a picture?" Bas asked. Nina grabbed out her phone and flicked through the pictures until she found on with Amber, on the left, Jai, in the middle and Nina on the end. She handed the phone to Bas, Patricia automatically looked as well. "OMG!" They both looked up. "He's gorgeous." Bas passed the phone to Linda. She smiled, "They've got a point." Seth snatched the phone. "Ew, he's ugly." He said passing the phone back to Nina. "Jealous?" Bas teased. "Of course not." He replied. "Besides," Nina added, "there's nothing to be jealous of. It's Amber who was interested in Jai, but thanks to Eddie playing the protective older brother role, he was too scared to do anything but hold her hand." They all laughed.

They arrived back at Anubis House at 22:30, Victor was standing in the hall when they came through the door, a stern look on his face. "Good evening Victor." Eric started. "We were just discussing ideas for this year's school play. Care to join us?" He finished. Victor glared at them as he walked up the stairs to his office, without saying a word. "Well he's just a barrel of laughs. Tea anyone?" Linda asked walking to the kitchen, Eric, Eddie, Patricia and Bas following behind.

Once they were alone Nina asked, "Are you okay?" Seth smiled. "I'm fine. It's just a bit weird seeing him." "Is that the only thing that's bothering you?" She said placing her hand on his arm and running it down until she had held of his hand. "About Jai..." Nina stopped him before he could say anything else, "Stop! I meant what I said. Jai and I are friends, its _Amber_ he's interested in and _Amber_ who's interested in him. You have nothing to worry about." She tenderly kissed his lips, making him smile, and the lead him into the kitchen.


	5. Author Note

**Author Note.**

Sorry it's taken me ages to update. Had alot going on. Will get the next chapter done for you as soon as, gonna include more Nina/Seth alone.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
